Owata!
by Seiryuu Sakurane
Summary: -OneShot- Kesialan Dei selama sehari penuh. Akankah Dei mendapat suatu happy-ending kali ini? A fic for my kirei na onii-chan -?-, Deidara! DeiFG disarankan nggak baca. Slight crack-pair. AU dan OOC!


**Owata!**

**oXxXxXo**

**Naruto © Om Kishi**

**Fast Turkish March-Owata © Hatsune Miku © Vocaloid © Crypton and Yamaha Corp –panjang bener… =='-**

**oXxXxXo**

"HUGYAAAA!!" teriak Dei di suatu siang yang cerah.

Spontan, bishounen berambut pirang panjang itu langsung disamperin oleh kedua adik kembarnya.

"Ke-kenapa, Dei nii-chan!?" tanya Naruko cemas.

"Aah… Paling-paling Dei nii-chan ngeliat ngeliat kecoa…" cibir Naruto iseng.

"Kenapa jam alarm gue nggak bunyi, un!?" gerutu Dei kesal sembari membanting jam alarm-nya ke lantai.

"He?" Naruto dan Naruko cengo.

"Emang hari ini Dei nii-chan ada rapat ama Akatsuki ya,—ttebayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan Akatsuki, Naruto! Tapi Tayuya-san!" ujar Naruko.

"Tayu—Oh! Si rambut merah itu ya?" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Lalu ia tersenyum jahil dan berkata sambil menyikut Dei, "Ehehe… Kapan jadian nih, Nii-chan? Traktiran dong~"

"Huwooo! Nggak ada waktu lagi, un!"

Setelah puas membanting jam alarm-nya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, Dei pun mengusir kedua adiknya dan buru-buru mandi. Lalu, ia memakai pakaian seadanya—baju lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan lengan biru muda, jaket model hoodie warna abu-abu, celana jeans, dan sepasang sepatu sport warna hitam.

Dei pun sudah siap pergi ke tempat janjiannya sama Tayuya. Oh, tak lupa ia membawa hape kesayangannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Dei berlari menuju stasiun dengan kecepatan Tobi-berlari-dari-ledakan-bom-Deidara.

Dan ketika ia berlari menuju—memasuki—kereta yang hendak berangkat ke tempat janjiannya…

BLAM!

Pintu kereta ditutup, tepat di depan muka Dei. Dan kereta pun berangkat menuju tempat tujuan.

"Un!?" Dei cengo. Rasanya nyesekkin sekali. Bagaikan orang yang sedikit lagi akan menamatkan suatu game, namun tiba-tiba mati lampu dan orang itu tak sempat meng-save data game-nya.

"Kuso, un!" rutuk Dei. Kalau saja di sekitarnya nggak ada orang, dia pasti sudah menendang-nendang si tembok yang tak berdosa. Dei pun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia harus ingat umurnya sekarang.

Hari ini, umurnya tepat 19 tahun.

Umur yang sudah bisa dianggap dewasa. Dan itu berarti bahwa Dei nggak bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakkan lagi.

"Un…" Dei memejamkan kedua matanya, berpikir. Lalu ia berlari menuju papan tempat dipasangnya papan jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

_Stasiun Iwaga-Stasiun Otoga. Pukul 13.10._

Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di papan itu.

Dei lalu menoleh ke arah jam di stasiun.

_Pukul 13.00._

Berarti, Dei harus menunggu 10 menit untuk kereta berikutnya. 10 menit bagi Dei nggak terlalu lama sih, tapi masalahnya…

'_Gue sama Tayuya-chan udah janjian buat ketemu jam 12 siang, dan sekarang udah jam 1 siang, un!'_ Dei jongkok di pojokan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _'Naru-Naru sialan, un! Mereka pasti udah tau gue ada janji sama Tayuya-chan. Makanya mereka matiin alarm gue, un!'_

Tapi, mengingat perjuangannya untuk me'nembak' Tayuya, Dei pun langsung bangkit. Dan dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, Dei berlari. Berlari ke daerah yang agak sepi, dan…

Srek

Pip pip pip

"Gue mesti kasih tau Tayuya-chan biar nungguin gue di taman, un…"

Menghubungi ceweknya…

"Oi, Banci 'un'!" sapa suara di seberang sana, Tayuya.

Dei—dengan air mata anime style yang mengalir deras—langsung berkata, "Tayuya-chan! Ma—"

Pip!

"—af, un! Jangan tinggalin aku dulu, un! Aku lagi on de wei ke sana, un!—Eh?"

Wah, kacau. Sepertinya Dei baru menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan takut-takut, Dei melepaskan blueberry-nya dari telinganya, melihat layar hape-nya itu, dan…

Hitam. Kosong. Gelap. Singkatnya, hape tercintanya mati.

"GHEYAAAA!!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Dei mengacak-acak rabutnya.

'_Ayolah, Dei! Berpikir, un! Berpikir!_' batinnya.

Sekarang, bagi Dei, yang penting itu adalah menghubungi ceweknya biar dia nggak pergi ninggalin Dei. Dei lalu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap ada malaikat turun dari langit yang akan membantunya.

Aha! Bingo!

Dei menemukan sebuah telepon umum di dekat stasiun.

Tanpa ba-bi-mu lagi—eh, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Dei langsung berlari ke arah telepon umum itu. Ia pun membuka dompetnya yang berwarna hitam—mencari uang receh.

"…" Dei terdiam, menatapi isi dompetnya dengan muka pucat.

'_Ng-nggak ada uang receh, un…'_ batinnya, tertunduk lesu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Dei teringat sesuatu. Dia 'kan bisa menukarkan uang kertas dengan uang receh di warung dekat stasiun.

Dei lalu menjentikkan jarinya dan segera berlari menuju warung itu.

"Oji-chan, tukar recehan, un!" serunya kepada si pemilik warung tersebut.

Tapi si pemilik warung tersebut tidak menggubris Dei sama sekali. Si pemilik warung yang duduk membelakangi Dei itu kelihatannya masih sibuk dengan koran dan musik dari headphone bututnya.

Kesal karena nggak digubris, Dei lalu berjalan mendekati orang itu, melepas headphone-nya, dan…

"Oji-chaaaan! Saya minta tukar uang, uuuun!!" Dei berteriak, tepat di kuping si pemilik warung.

"Uwaaa!" Om pemilik warung itu kaget, hampir saja ia jatuh dari kursinya. "Dasar bodoh! Kalau gue jantungan, bagaimana!? Hah!?" bentak om bermata hijau menyala itu.

"Eee—Gomen, un…" Dei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Un?" Dei cengo sebentar, sepertinya ia mengenali suara itu.

Dengan takut-takut, Dei mendongak. "Kakus, un!?"

"Deidara!?" Om—yang sebenarnya teman sekelas Dei—itu nggak kalah kagetnya. "Heh, nama gue Kakuzu! Bukan Kakus!"

"Eto… Jangan-jangan, kerja part-time yang lu bilang ke gue dulu itu… Ini ya, un?" tanya Dei, basa-basi.

Dan dengan santainya, Kakuzu menjawab, "Kalo iya, emang kenapa?"

"Un… Nanya aja sih, un…"

Kakuzu lalu menatapi Dei yang lagi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan canggung. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, Kakuzu bertanya, "Hm… Jadi, mau apa lu ke sini? Kalo nggak mau beli apa-apa, pergi sonoh! Halangin pengunjung gue yang lainnya tau!"

"Ah! Bener juga, un!" Dei menjentikkan jarinya, teringat tujuan utamanya datang ke warung ini. "Gue mau nuker uang kertas sama recehan buat telepon umum, un!" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan selembar uang lima ribuan.

"Sori. Gue nggak buka layanan tuker uang. Kalo lu mau nuker uang, di bandara aja gih!" respon Kakuzu dengan tidak berperasaan.

Dei jawsdropped. "Ya-yang bener aja, un! Hari ini, gue ada janji sama Tayuya-chan, un! Batere hape gue mati, un! Dan gue harus ngasih tau Tayuya-chan biar—"

"Itu 'kan derita lu!" sela Kakuzu, tepat sasaran. Nancep di hati Dei.

Dan dalam sekejap, Dei sudah pundung di tengah jalan.

"Kakuzu jahat, un… Kakuzu nggak berhati, un… Gue sumpahin biar nanti warungnya bangkrut, un…" gerundel Dei sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu di jalan.

Kakuzu swt. Dan karena nggak mau warung tercintanya bangkrut, Kakuzu mengalah. "Oke, oke, gue ngalah!" serunya. "Sini. Mana uang lu? Gue tukerin nih!"

Dei pun langsung bangkit dari pundungnya. "Hontou, un!?" tanyanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kakuzu mengangguk.

"Waai! Kakuzu baik, un!" dengan riangnya, Dei memberikan Kakuzu selembar uang lima ribuan yang tadi.

Kakuzu lalu mengambil lima ribuan itu dan memberikan Dei gantinya—tiga lembar uang seribuan, dua keping lima ratus yen, dan sembilan keping uang sepuluh yen.

Dei menatapi kumpulan uang sepuluhan itu dengan sweatdropped. "Kenapa… Cuma sembilan keping, un?" tanyanya ke Kakuzu.

"Yang satu kepingnya lagi gue ambil sebagai pajak," jawab Kakuzu santai, yang kemudian langsung kembali duduk menjaga warungnya sambil membaca koran dan mendengarkan musik 'GO!!!' dari headphone-nya. Plus, sukses membuat Dei semakin jengkel.

Kalau saja Kakuzu bukan mantan preman pemalak di sekolahnya, sekarang Dei pasti sudah menghajarnya.

_'Tapi… Ini 'kan bukan waktunya mikirin itu, un!'_ batin Dei. _'Gue harus cepat nelpon Tayuya-chan, un!'_

Bishounen super cantik itu pun berlari ke arah telepon umum tadi. Begitu sampai, ia berhenti sebentar—mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari. Lalu, dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak kecil yang baru dikasih lollipop, ia mengambil gagang telepon umum itu. Mendekatkan gagangnya ke telinganya, memasukkan beberapa keping uang receh tadi ke lubang koin. Dei tinggal memencet nomor hape ceweknya itu. Tapi…

Tangan Dei gemetar, mukanya juga kembali pucat. Bahkan, ia sama sekali belum memencet tombolnya.

'_Ga-gawat, un…'_ pikirnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. _'Tayuya-chan—Gue… Gue nggak inget nomornya, un…'_

Dei pun kembali pundung di tengah jalan untuk kesekian kalinya.

'_Ng-nggak boleh, un! Gue harus tetap berpikir jernih, un!'_ batin Dei seraya bangkit dari pundungnya. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan stasiun.

Kenapa?

Soalnya, Dei baru saja ingat. Kalau tidak salah, di dekat stasiun 'kan ada konbini.

Dei terus berlari sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah konbini dengan papan nama 'Konbini Uchiha. Buka 24 Jam '.

Grek

Pintu konbini terbuka otomatis.

"Ah." Si penjaga konbini yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk—sedang mengepel—menoleh ke arah Dei. "Irasshai—Geh!?"

Tluk!

Tongkat pelnya terjatuh.

"Sumima—Un!?" Dei yang memasuki konbini tersebut nggak kalah kagetnya dengan si penjaga toko yang berambut hitam tadi.

.

DUAAGH! BRUGH! PRANG! GROMPYANG!

"Hn? Ada apa?"

Sementara itu, teman si penjaga konbini tadi—si penjaga kasir—baru saja kembali dari toilet. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri rekannya karena mendengar suara ribut yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

Dan begitu cowok berambut hitam panjang itu tiba di tempat tujuan, ia langsung ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Baka Aniki! Temen lu nih!" seru—bentak—si tukang pel tadi sambil menyeret kerudung jaket Dei dengan tidak elitnya.

"Huwee! Lepasin, un! Sakit tau, un!" ronta Dei kesakitan plus kesel. Nggak rela harga dirinya yang setara dengan harga ramen termahal di Ichiraku Ramen diinjak oleh seorang bocah.

"Dei?" si penjaga kasir menajamkan matanya ke arah Dei.

"Un?" Dei—yang merasa pernah mendengar suara itu—langsung mendongak ke atas. "Ghee!? Teme, un!?"

'_Ngapain Dei di sini?'_ batin Si Teme—yang bernama asli Itachi—tersebut.

"Teme—Kenapa Teme ada dua ekor, un!?" tanya Dei dengan tampang panik. "Tapi yang satunya lebih cakep, un! Nggak ada keriputnya, un!"

Itachi—yang kesal karena dibandingkan dengan baka otouto-nya, dan baka otouto-nya dibilang lebih cakep darinya oleh sahabatnya sendiri—langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyum 'manis' di bibirnya.

Sang adik yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke itu langsung melepaskan Dei dan kabur secepat kilat karena melihat senyum baka aniki-nya.

"U-un?"

Sementara itu, Dei—yang masih nggak tau apa-apa—terduduk lemas sambil menatapi Itachi yang memberikan death glare terbaiknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampak Dei yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil meminta-maaf dengan nggak ikhlas ke Itachi.

"Dasar lu, Dei! Masa' Sasu-chan lu bilang lebih cakep sih!? Dasar nggak setia-kawan!" omel Itachi.

"Ya sori, un…" sahut Dei pelan sambil mengelus-elus benjolnya. "Gue 'kan nggak tau kalo lu punya otouto, un…" lanjutnya sembari mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Bah! Dasar pikun lu!" sekali lagi, Itachi menjitak Dei.

"Un!?"

"Gue 'kan pernah nunjukkin fotonya ke lu! Gimana sih!?"

"Un? Setau gue, yang waktu itu lu tunjukkin itu foto pantat ayam deh, un!" balas Dei.

Itachi makin pingin marah. Tapi nggak bisa. Soalnya, dalam hatinya, dia ketawa ngakak. Rambut otouto tercintanya memang mirip sekali dengan pantat ayam.

"Un?" Dei memiringkan kepalanya, bingung melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba malah mojok ke tembok—berdiri membelakangi Dei dan gemetar. _'Kaya'nya gosip kalo Teme itu sakit jiwa bener deh, un…'_ batin Dei swt.

"Pfft… Oke, sekarang… Pffft…" ujar Itachi yang masih gemetar sambil menahan tawanya dan memegangi perutnya. "Ahaha—Pfft… Lu… Lu mau apa ke—pffft—sini?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya.

"Un… Jadi gini ceritanya nih, un." Dei mulai bercerita. "Gue ada janji sama Tayuya-chan, un. Tapi gue telat, un. Itu pasti gara-gara Naru-Naru yang matiin alarm gue, un. Trus gue mandi, habis itu gue ganti baju, un. Lalu gue pergi ke stasiun. Tapi pintu keretanya malah ditutup tepat di depan muka gue, un. Makanya, gue—"

"Langsung aja ke intinya, kenapa sih!?" bentak Itachi yang udah nggak sabar. Capek mendengar 'un'-nya Dei. "Lagian, kalo lu terus curcol gini, apa nggak makin telat?" Itachi menambahkan, menoleh ke arah jam dinding di dekat tempat kasir.

"Un?" Dei ikut menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang berwarna biru tersebut "Huwaaa!? Gawat, un!" teriaknya, panik.

Itachi mengelus-elus kedua telinganya sebentar, dan kemudian bertanya lagi, "Lu mau apa di sini?"

"Uuuun! Gue mau beli batere hape buat blueberry, un!" jawab Dei.

"Habis. Adanya selai rasa blueberry," respon Itachi, tertawa kecil setelahnya. Entah bercanda atau apa.

"Hyuun! Jangan bercanda, Teme! Gue lagi buru-buru nih, un!" ancam Dei, menarik kerah baju Itachi.

"Hai, hai!" kata Itachi, melepaskan cengkraman Dei dari kerah bajunya. "Cih. Lu nggak bisa diajak bercanda…" gerutunya.

"Gue nggak ada waktu buat bercanda, un!" Dei menarik-narik kunciran rambut Itachi.

"…" Itachi diam. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah akan membuat Dei putus dengan Tayuya. Cowok Uchiha itu lalu berjalan ke sebuah rak dan memberikan Dei sebuah kotak berisi batere hape. "Nih, totalnya lima ribu yen."

"Un!" Dei mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan selembar lima ribu yen padanya. "Yosh! Sankyu, un!"

Dan dengan ucapan itu, Dei tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan sambil berlari keluar konbini itu.

"Ah, Dei! Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Un?" Dei menoleh ke belakang, masih sambil berlari. "Doushite, un?"

"Di dekat tiang listrik 'kan ada—"

BRUGH!

Panjang umur, Deidara.

"—Lubang galian… Saluran… Air…" Itachi melanjutkan bagian terpentingnya, tepat setelah Dei nyungsep ke lubang itu. Itachi pun swt. Entah takut dimarahin Dei nanti atau karena pingin ketawa.

.

"Huweee! Tayuya-chan, uuun! Tayuyaaa-chaaan, uuun!" tangis Dei dengan suara yang memilukan.

Sekarang, mereka berada di kamar Itachi. Rumah Itachi letaknya nggak terlalu jauh dari Konbini Uchiha.

"Diem dong, Dei…" ujar Itachi—yang sedang mengambil baju untuk Dei—risih.

"Hiks… Gue… Gue nggak mau putus sama Tayuya-chaaan, uuun~ Huwaaa!" tangisan Dei semakin menjadi-jadi. "Tayuya-chaaan!!" Dei memeluk Itachi, entah apa yang dipikirkan putra sulung keluarga Namikaze ini.

"Hiiy!!" jerit Itachi histeris plus jijik.

Gimana nggak? Dei yang shirtless—gara-gara nyungsep ke lubang—memeluk Itachi sambil menangis. Kalau tetangga melihat, kira-kira apa yang mereka pikirkan, coba?

"Lepasin gue, Dei!" omel Itachi sembari mencubit kedua pipi Dei.

"Huweeeng!"

Setelah perang dengan Itachi selama beberapa saat, Dei pun kembali tenang (walaupun masih sesenggukkan).

Dei duduk di atas karpet berwarna biru tua sambil memeluk sebuah boneka musang yang menjadi korban air mata plus air hidungnya. Sementara Itachi sendiri tampak sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Hiks… Tayu… Tayuya-chan, un…"

"Nih."

"Un?"

Dei mendongak, tampak Itachi yang sedang menjulurkan tangannya. Di tangan Uchiha tampan itu ada sebuah hape blueberry warna hitam dengan phone strap berwarna biru muda dan gantungan berbentuk Ohako.

Dei tersenyum lebar saat melihat layar hape-nya yang menyala. Rupanya, tadi Itachi memasang batere hape yang dibeli Dei.

"Hape-chan~ Un!" seru Dei senang. Ia langsung mengambil hape-nya dari tangan Itachi dan memeluknya. Tak lupa me-kissu hape-nya itu. Itachi pun swt dibuatnya.

"Eto… Dei, kalo lu nggak cepet-cepet…" Itachi berkata sambil menunjuk ke jam dinding.

"Huwaaa! Bener juga, un!" Dei yang menyadari bahwa ia semakin telat, langsung panik 7 keliling. Ia pun buru-buru menyalakan hape-nya, dan…

Ting!

Ada sebuah pesan masuk di inbox-nya.

"Un?" Dei memiringkan kepalanya. Cowok itu lalu membaca SMS tersebut. Dan mukanya langsung memucat seketika.

"Hn? Doushite?" tanya Itachi.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Dei kembali nangis sambil memeluk boneka musang milik Itachi tadi. Hape-nya ia biarkan tergeletak di atas karpet.

Itachi yang penasaran, akhirnya ikut membaca SMS tersebut.

_Sender: Oira no Tayuya-chan~_

_Text: Oi, Banci 'un'! Lu lama banget sih!? Gue udah nungguin lu sampe kepanasan, Baka!__  
Cih. Untung tadi Hidan dateng. Jadi gue pulang deh! Mau lanjutin main game.  
Sori ya. Lagian, ini salah lu juga sih!_

Itachi yang sudah selesai membaca SMS itu, langsung menoleh ke arah Dei yang tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi._  
_

Sekarang, Itachi bingung. Entah dia harus mengasihani Dei, atau menertawakannya lagi.

Maka, Itachi memutuskan untuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Dei tanpa berbicara sedikit pun--bisa berarti bahwa Itachi menertawakannya, atau sedang menghiburnya. Tapi Dei masih saja menangis.

_'Gue nggak jadi sumpahin biar Dei putus sama ceweknya deh...' _batin Itachi.

Maka, inilah kisah sial Deidara sehari penuh.

**Owari**

**Dei nii-chan! -lari-lari lebay mau meluk Dei, dibom sebelum sempat meluk-  
Hiks... Dasar Onii-chan jahat! Padahal your kawaii imouto udah buatin hadiah ulang tahun juga! -double bombed-**

**Oke deh. Ini dari Owata-nya Hatsune Miku. Huwaaa! Sei lagi nge-fans sama Vocaloid! XD -gak nanya!-**

**Minna, buat apdetan fic yang lain, gomen ne... =='  
Gomen juga kalo ada miss-typo... ==a**

**Saa, nikmati -?- Omake-nya! :D**

**P.S: Di sini ceritanya Tayuya itu adik kembar Sasori! X3 -jeduaagh!-  
**

**oXxXxXo**

**Omake**

**oXxXxXo**

"Hiks... Tayuya-chan, un..."

Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak Dei yang masih menangis.

Yap. Sejak siang sampai saat ini (malam), Dei terus menangis. Dia nggak mau diputusin sama Tayuya-chan-nya itu.

"Hah... Berhenti nangis dong, Dei. Dasar cengeng..." ujar Itachi yang mulai capek menghibur Dei.

"Huweee!!" Dei makin mewek.

"Hah..." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya ala orang tua dan menghela nafas. Meletakkan tangan kanannya di dahinya, cowok berkuncir ekor kuda itu lalu membukakan pintu rumah Dei.

Klek...

Pintu dibuka, dan tampak ruangan yang gelap.

"Hiks... Bahkan Naru-Naru juga belom pulang, un..."gerundel Dei kesal, tapi juga sedih.

Dan tanpa Dei sadari, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Itachi.

Tap tap

Dei dan Itachi memasuki rumah. Lalu Dei menyalakan lampu rumahnya.

PYAAAAR!

PYAAAAR!

Beberapa buah confetti dan cracker dinyalakan, tepat ketika Dei baru menyalakan lampunya.

"U-un?"

Mata Dei terbelalak lebar. Antara bingung dan terkejut.

Dei lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya ada di sana. Berkumpul, tersenyum, dan tertawa riang. Lalu ada juga Duo Naru yang membawakan Dei sebuah cake.

Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Dei adalah sepasang kembar berambut merah, tapi yang cewek, bukan yang cowok.

"Tayuya-chan, Sasori, un..." Dei berjalan mendekati mereka. Lebih tepatnya, hanya Tayuya. "Ano... Eto... Tadi siang--Un... Aku--" Dei menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan canggung. Entah apa yang harus dikatakan.

"..." Tayuya membuang mukanya dari hadapan Dei. Nggak mau kelihatan kalau sekarang cewek berambut merah itu blushing. "Happy birthday..." katanya sembari memberikan Dei sebuah kotak hadiah.

"Un?" Dei berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, terdiam.

"Hn." Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat imouto-nya yang Tsundere itu. Lalu ia menoleh ke Dei. "Ambil saja. Kesempatan bagus kaya' gini nggak bakal datang untuk kedua kalinya."

"..."

Mulut Dei terbuka, ia ingin berkata sesuatu. Tapi suaranya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Setelah memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Dei tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Tayuya dengan erat.

"Arigatou! Un!"


End file.
